


A-Alone

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Series: ABC's and 123's [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: You may not have noticed....





	A-Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ummm hi  
> You are never alone. If you think someone is at risk talk to them or tell someone.

You may not have noticed the bot sitting at the back of the class. Alone. Staring at his friends that are sat in a circle so tight he daren’t try join them. Or the way he looks on longingly as they chat only to be caught and asked if he is okay. To which he does that sad little smile and nods his head which they ignore and go back to talking.

You may not notice the he walks quietly a step behind his other friends. Alone. Listening attentively to their conversation about love and hate. None stopping to turn around and ask his opinion. Or the way he did not willingly start a conversation for a week and none of his friends noticed.

You may not have noticed that his once bright sparkly eyes had dulled and now looked sad and empty. Or the excessive amount of bracelets he wore that would sometimes slip up his arm and show off thin red lines carved into his skin.

But Luke did and he thought that it was a secret that should be kept safe and guarded from evil. That Michael's secret should stay just that, secret. So, he did not tell a soul.   
You may not have noticed the day he didn’t show up to school. Or how no one texted or called to see if he was okay.

But everybody remembered the assembly where you were told he died. How he committed suicide and that you should always speak out. How Luke cried because he knew but he kept quiet and now he had lost the love of his life because he knew but didn’t talk.

You may not have noticed the quiet, shy blond boy but everybody knew his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me  
> Instagram: izzythemidnightopal  
> Twitter: IzzyTheMidnightOpal18


End file.
